Lewis's Melmetal
Lewis' Melmetal '(Japanese: 'ルイスのメルメタル Ruisu's Melmetal) was the only Pokémon caught by Lewis in Kanto, and his thirtieth overall. History Meltan first appeared at the end of Shipshape to Kanto!, where it watched Lewis and Aipom disembark the S.S. Anne and meet up with Lillie and Clefairy. It reappeared in the following episode where it was attacked by a wild Arbok that it had accidentally angered. The Arbok was eventually driven off by Aipom. Having never seen a Meltan before, and with the Rotom Pokédex having no data on it, Lewis decided to show it to Professor Oak, who informed him that the Pokémon was Meltan. Oak wished to conduct some research on Meltan and so asked Lewis to catch it so that he could send it to Oak's Lab. After catching Meltan, Lewis attempted to use the transfer system to send it to Oak, but was unable to. Lewis then decided to travel to Pallet Town to give Meltan to Oak in person. In Cascade into Battle!, Lewis used Meltan in an unofficial Gym battle against Brock and his Rampardos. Despite its small size and lack of battling experience, Meltan was able to hold his own against the Head Butt Pokémon. Lewis and Meltan were able to strike Rampardos with a Corkscrew Crash while it was using Head Smash. Despite this, Rampardos was able to continue its attack and defeat Meltan, although the damage from the Z-Move, coupled with the recoil damage from Head Smash, caused Rampardos to faint as well, ending the battle in a tie. Meltan was finally taken to Prof. Oak's laboratory in An Excess of Meltan! While the Professor was conducting his research, Meltan accidentally alerted other Meltan living nearby to his position and they converged on the lab. This attracted the attention of the remaining Team Rocket group, who attacked Pallet Town in order to capture the Meltan. In the following episode, several of the wild Meltan merged with Lewis' Meltan, causing it to evolve into Melmetal. Using its new power, Meltan was able to defeat the Team Rocket Admin's Mega Alakazam, forcing Team Rocket to withdraw from Pallet Town. At the end of the episode, Lewis released Melmetal so that it could continue protecting the remaining Meltan. Personality and characteristics Not much of Meltan's personality is known, due to its few appearances so far. It has been shown to be a rather friendly Pokémon, making quick friends with Aipom and happily allowing Lewis to catch it. It was also shown to be rather clumsy, accidentally misfiring its Flash Cannon and hitting a nearby Arbok and in the same instance was shown to be easily frightened. During its time with Lewis, Meltan slowly learned to be less afraid and more assertive, culminating in its evolution into Melmetal. As Melmetal, it was much more confident and powerful in battle and was also shown to have a protective side when it sought to defend the wild Meltan from Team Rocket. Moves used Z-Moves used }} Trivia * Melmetal is the first Mythical Pokémon to be owned by any main character. * Melmetal holds the record for being the fastest of Lewis' Pokeémon to fully evolve, taking only 6 episodes to fully evolve.